


Lonely

by writtenbyfreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluff, happiness, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: James tends to go the shops on the two worst (or best, depending who you ask) retail days of the year.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlejeanniebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/gifts).



> To the gorgeous, fabulous, talented littlejeanniebean. Merry Christmas, my love!  
> I was very nervous to create something for you, as you set the bar so high, so I hope you enjoy this.

“Why the ever-living fuck do I do this to myself every year. Every god-damn year! Shop online, Potter, or go to the shops in October. Nothing good ever comes from shopping on Christmas Eve, for fucks sake.”

James muttered under his breath, cursing his good name and bad ideas that had led him to this point in life. You’d think being a senior in college, six months from graduating with a degree in Sports Science would mean he’d learnt a few life lessons. Know a few tricks. Have been around long enough not to end up on a fool’s errand.

Apparently not.

He dodged around two old ducks, both using wheelie frames and stopping in the middle of the path to discuss where they wanted to go next. He was almost deafened by their arguments about the state of the loos and where was the closest one. He wanted to suggest a hearing aid, but would rather not be hit by any of the numerous bags that swung from their arms.

A pram almost skinned an ankle as a harried mother with two little ones attached tore out of a shop. She sent James a belated apologetic glance before turning to yell at her son, who appeared to be doing his best to make his clearly younger sister cry. James waved her off with a charming smile, but given the woman had turned it away, it, unfortunately, landed on two teenage girls who giggled and shrieked. He didn’t need to look back to know that they had changed direction and were now tailing him.

Pretending like he was back on the football field, James weaved in and out of several couples, families and slow-moving individuals who seemed to be unaware that it was Christmas Eve, and that they should get what they came for and get the hell out of this nightmare. They could be at home, drinking hot chocolate, watching  _ Love Actually _ , wrapping presents. Or out at an ice-skating rink, a cheeky pint at the pub, visiting friends or family for early celebrations. Kissing under mistletoe. Anything but this pit of eternal damnation that was a shopping centre directly before Christmas.

“Speak of the bloody devil,” James swore as he ducked last minute under a borough of mistletoe as he entered the department store his mum so favoured. “No use for that, have you, you miserable, lonely, sod.”

‘Excuse me?”

James started as a voice jumped out to him from between a display of mixers and floral duvets. He started again as he took in the  _ vision _ before him. Beautiful red hair shone under the fluorescent lights, and pale skin that should be washed out in the same conditions looked healthy and glowing. The confused frown on the girl’s face, however, was not so complimentary.

“Oh, er, sorry,” James sent a hand to his hair to ruffle it nervously. “Not you obviously. I’m the sod.”

The girl nodded slowly, “You are here on Christmas Eve, so I’m not going to correct you.”

“Uh, yeah, ha, that’s true,” James shrugged helplessly. “Fair enough.”

“I can help you, though, if you need it,” the girl waved her hands down her uniform, displaying the department store logo and colours. “After a gift?”

“For my mum, yeah,” James nodded, feeling like there was something familiar about this girl. He sighed gratefully, “Help would be wonderful actually. I’m not sure what to get her.”

“Follow me,” she beckoned him as she turned to head deeper into the store.

James followed, part grateful, part embarrassed. “I’m not really a sod, you know. Or miserable.”

Red hair flew as she glanced back at him, “But you are lonely?”

He nodded glumly, “Unfortunately. Dumped two weeks ago.”

“Shame,” the girl shook her head. “Right before Christmas.”

“Reckon she just didn’t want to get me a gift.”

“How long were you together?”

“Two years. Shit, sorry,” James almost crashed into the smaller girl as she stopped dead in her tracks. He released his grip on her waist almost as soon as he held her, but his fingers still snapped at the contact. Almost like she’d sparked.

The girl didn’t comment on his clumsiness as she turned to face him this time, one eyebrow raised. “Two years, and she dumps you right before Christmas?”

“Uh, yeah.” James felt quite uncomfortable. He remembered you didn’t really need to share your life story with shop assistants. Even if they were the most gorgeous shop assistant he’d ever seen. Inside a shop or out.

“That’s not wanting to get out of gift-giving. Either she’s a snake or you did something,” the girl cast him a shrewd look. “ _ Did _ you do something?”

“Of course not. At least, I don’t think I did. Everything seemed to be going really well. We’re on different campuses, but I was going down to see her most weekends. Unless she had something on with her housemates. Which seemed to be quite often lately, but that was okay, we were both busy with term finals,” James felt flustered and put on the spot. Why was he giving his sad romantic story to this beautiful girl?

“Got it. She’s a snake,” the girl turned back around and continued to weave through the department store.

“Hold on, how do you know that?” James struggled to keep up as he tried not to knock anything over, or any people over.

“She was cheating on you. Or over you. But my money’s on cheating.”

“No, she wasn’t!”

“Wasn’t canceling plans, going out without telling you who she was with, becoming unreachable, her phone battery supposedly dying all the time, mentioning a new friend every now and then?” she shot him back a look, nodding when she saw the realisation dawning on his face. “Been there, my friend.”

“Holy shit,” James stopped them this time, touching her shoulder before she could leave him behind. He rubbed at his face before threading his fingers through his hair again. “Holy fucking shit.”

“Sorry,” she winced sympathetically. “At least now you don’t have to wonder what you did wrong.”

“It’s fine,” James waved her off. “And it’s James, by the way. I figure if you’re witnessing the humiliation of my manhood, you may as well know my name.”

“Lily,’ the girl smiled. “And you’re not humiliated.”

“Aren’t I?” his face twisted into a wry grimace. “Feels like it.”

“Cheating is a reflection on the cheater, not the cheated,” Lily said confidently. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. As I said, I would know.”

“You must be joking,” James scoffed.

“And why is that?” Lily crossed her arms over the chest.

“Who on earth would cheat on you?” He waved his hand, indicating her whole general person. “You’re the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re not too hard on the eyes, yourself,” Lily smirked. “And yet, here we both are. Lonely at Christmas.”

“No one swooped in to pick you up in that jerk’s footsteps?” James couldn’t believe she was single.

“Too busy with exams,” she shrugged carelessly. “Biochem was a killer.”

Suddenly James was able to place her, “You go to Hogwarts, right?”

Lily nodded slowly, “You a stalker?”

“Yes, and I just told you my tale of woe so you’d feel sorry for me and not mind,” James said sarcastically. “No, I think we had a class together last year. Human Chem with Pomfrey? You sat over near the window, right?”

Lily nodded again, looking him up and down a bit more thoroughly. “Yeah, that is right. Something a stalker would know though, isn’t it?”

James felt his hopes dash a little. She didn’t remember him. “That’s true.”

“Lucky for you, I’ve been known to have my own stalkerish tendencies. You sat in the back, yeah? You were almost always late. And sweaty.”

He thought maybe it would have been better if she hadn’t remembered him as his cheeks coloured. “Yeah. That was me,” he sighed. “I had an exercise lab before that class and had to book from one end of the campus to the other. Sorry, I was probably a bit gross.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Lily shrugged with a small smile. “You just looked a bit, you know, hot.”

She turned away before James could respond, though he wasn’t sure what he’d say. He’d politely ignored her earlier comment about his looks, but he really couldn’t ignore the suggestive twinkle in her eye when she’d spoken then. If he was a betting man, he’d place a wager on the fact that she was flirting with him.

A bit more spring in his step, and a lot less frustration on having to go to the shops on Christmas, James kept close behind her this time. They left the homewares section of the store and entered into the luxury items. Handbags, perfumes, scarves all floated around the peripherals of James’ vision. The centre of which was of course filled by Lily.

“So, tell me about your mum,” Lily smiled as they stood to the side of the main thoroughfare. “Then I can help you narrow down a few choices.”

“Well, she’s a little bit older,” James winced. “They had me quite late in life.”

“Okay,” she encouraged him to continue.

“She’s a really vibrant woman. All enthusiasm and ideas. She loves to help people, do things that are meaningful. A million activities on the go at once. She runs charities, fundraisers, benefits, galas all for people in need. She’s raised millions. She never stops, never sleeps. But you’d never know she was tired or didn’t have all the time in the world when you’re talking to her.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Lily said warmly. “It’s so nice to hear a guy talk so wonderfully about his mum.”

“She is great,” he nodded. He did love his mum. But she wasn’t without her faults. “She’s also dead set on finding me a wife. As quickly as possible. And in the most embarrassing ways. If she was here, she’d be finding reasons to leave us alone, or to slip you my number.”

Lily said something softly under her breath as she looked around the store. James couldn’t quite catch it, but it sounded suspiciously like “What a shame she isn’t here.” He felt his heart start to race a bit, when it had only just settled from running the gauntlet of the shops to get to this one.

“Sounds like she needs something just for her then,” Lily mused. “Doesn’t sound like she takes much time for herself, or spoils herself very often.”

“Never,” James shook his head. “That’s exactly right.”

“Then you’re going to be the one to spoil her,” Lily grinned.

“Excellent, sounds great,” James rubbed his hands together. “I’m so going to be the favourite son this year.”

“You aren’t normally?” that eyebrow raised again.

“Nah. My brother, Sirius, he’s mum’s favourite. He’s into fashion like she is, takes her to fancy, posh restaurants I can’t stand, feeds her inside info about my love life so she can hassle me about it. He’s the worst.”

“Sounds like a git.”

James grinned, despite himself, “Nah, he’s my best mate, actually.”

Lily laughed. “Of course he is.”

“It’ll still be nice to beat him though,” James nudged Lily forward. “What were you thinking?”

“Hmmm,” Lily took a few steps each way, glancing at several stands, “Let me think.”

James watched her as she thought. He admired the twist to her lips as she puzzled options, the crease between her eyebrows. He remembered more things about her from class now that he’d placed her. She was wicked smart, often answering questions before anyone else had blinked. Came first in class he was pretty sure. But she was funny too, cracking jokes during experiments and in downtime with those around her. He’d never got to class earlyenough to sit near her, but he’d always wanted to.

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognised her straight away.

He couldn’t believe she recognised him at all.

And yet, here they were.

“Come this way,” Lily said finally. She took him by the wrist and gently tugged him back out of the luxury items towards the far corner of the shop.

“Where are we going,” James asked as he dutifully followed, a dumb smile lighting his face, he was sure.

“You’ll see,” Lily smiled when she looked back this time, her hand slipping down into James’. “I’ve got a great idea.”

“I’m at your mercy,” he agreed, squeezing her smaller hand in his own.

The store was even more crowded as they headed toward what James thought was the technology section and he found himself almost pressed against Lily as they tried to move through the crowd.

“This is nuts,” he breathed into her ear as they were almost plowed by a man carrying several kitchen appliances. He watched small fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he did so.

“This is my job,” Lily shot back despite a small shiver. Her hand clenched on his. “You chose this madness.”

“Never again,” James swore, and then chuckled. “I say that every year.”

“Slow learner, huh? What’s your degree?”

“Sports Science. Yours?”

“Pharmacy,” at his low whistle she shrugged modestly. “I like making things that help people.”

“How noble. And hard-core. Colour me impressed.”

“And what are you going to do with your degree?” she challenged him.

James felt his cheeks redden again, “Exercise based rehabilitation with kids with disabilities. Helping get them into sports and stuff where they can participate.”

“Colour  _ me _ impressed,” Lily’s smile almost took his breath away. “Not just a pretty face, huh?”

“It’s my mum’s influence,” he tried to shake off her praise. And her flirtation. “I’ll be working for one of her charities.”

“What an amazing influence. And what a difference you’re going to make,” Lily kept looking at him in admiration. “Now, we really have to get her something good.”

She’d stopped them in front of a small stand, behind which stood frosted glass doors. James could see much softer lighting and the faint shadow of people moving around behind them.

“This is what I was thinking,” Lily pulled a square piece of folded gold card from the display. She held it out to him. “A spa day.”

James turned it over in his hand. “I’m listening.”

“We just recently added the spa to the store, we’ve filled in the space where the cinemas used to be,” Lily explained. “There’s a whole pamper package you could get her. Massage, facial, foot rub, nails. She starts the day off with a glass of bubbles, ends with one too in the spa pool, and there’s a gourmet menu to snack from between treatments.”

“Sounds like heaven,” James replied, turning the card over to look at the price. “She’s always wanted to go to one of these. But she never makes the time.”

“It is a bit pricey, sorry,” Lily acknowledged as she watched him. “But it’s quite good value really in terms of spas and –“

“It’s fine,” James looked up from the gift card and smiled, “She deserves it.”

“Great,” Lily smiled back, eyes catching his and holding them. “Let’s get you sorted then so you can get the hell out of here.”

“Sounds great,” James didn’t move under her gaze. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“No prob –“ Lily cut off with a yelp as an overpacked trolley bore down on them both, the driver clearly either not in control or not concerned with who they might bowl over.

James reacted quickly, pulling Lily to him and twisting, depositing her against the column next to him, safe between his body and the solid structure as the trolley zoomed past.

“You okay?” he asked, brushing his hand through her hair to pull it back from her face, which he angled up toward him with light pressure on her head.

“Yeah, fine,” Lily bit her lip as she looked up at him. “Thanks.”

“Least I could do,” James moved closer, the toes of his shoes touching hers, his other hand resting on her hip.

“Looks like we’re both lifesavers, huh,” Lily’s fingers clenched and it was only then that James noticed that she was holding onto him, hands curling into cashmere on either side of his chest. Her teeth released her lip, James found he was close enough to see the small indent in the soft flesh.

His head dropped down lower, forehead brushing against hers lightly before coming to rest on it. Their breath mingled together in the closing gap. His nose nudged hers, his glasses shifting slightly against her cheek as she pushed onto her toes to align her lips closer to his. The soft but sure pressure of their lips meeting sent warmth flooding through James in a split second.

“Lily! There you are –“

Her lips were torn from his as Lily’s head twisted towards the loud voice. His eyes had closed when their mouths had met for that glorious second, but they flew open now. James fought hard not to glare at the bony, long-faced woman in front of him, wearing the same uniform as Lily, even as he took a step back. Her hair was pulled back severely from her face, emphasising the angry frown she was sending the two students.

“You left your station,” the woman continued, tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. “How many times do I have to tell you, don’t leave –“

“I was helping a customer, Pet,” Lily sighed. “He’s buying a spa package.”

“I’m sure he was,” the dark-haired woman huffed disapprovingly. “Get back to the front.”

“But he just needs to pay,” Lily protested.

“And I’m sure he can do that perfectly well at the tills on his way out,” the woman was already turning away. “Honestly, I went out of my way to get you this job. The least you could do is not screw it up.”

“My sister,” Lily let out a long heavy exhale as they watched her walk away. She glanced up at James out of the corner of her eyes. “You can probably guess that I’m the favourite in our family.”

“I don’t doubt that,” James tried not to laugh. He failed. He sobered quickly at least, “I’m sorry if I’ve gotten you in trouble.”

“It’s fine,” Lily assured him. She did look between him and the direction her sister had headed in, a torn expression on her face. “I should probably get back though.”

“Of course,” James stepped away further, already hating the distance. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Anytime,” Lily smiled. “And if I’m totally wrong and she doesn’t like it, you can return it on Boxing Day. The second worst day in retail, which yours truly will be suffering through.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Lily looked regretful as she took a step back towards her part of the store. “You can pay on your way out, that way.”

James glanced at where she pointed quickly, and brought his gaze back to her, “Great, thanks. Lily –“

He was prevented from speaking as Lily darted forward, stretching up and pulling his head down to plant a kiss, short but solid and sweet, on his lips. She was several further steps away before he could even react, much less pull her closer.

“Merry Christmas, James.”

“Merry Christmas Lily,” she was gone before he even finished returning her sentiments, swallowed by the crowd, not even a flash of red to show where she had been.

James sighed. He turned in resignation for the tills to purchase the gift card for his mum.

“Well, you’re not miserable anymore,” he said to himself, ignoring the strange look he got from a middle-aged woman in front of him in the queue. “But you didn’t get her number, so you’re definitely still a lonely sod.”

* * *

Lily was surprised to see a familiar head of messy brown hair above the crowds and sale signs littering the store. She fought her way through the melee of bargain hunters, serial gift returners and other lunatics who thought Boxing Day was best spent at the shops instead of nursing a sore head and leftovers.

“Did she not like it?” she asked as she drew up behind him.

James turned quickly, a look of surprise that quickly gave way to pleasure at the sight of her. “Loved it,” he corrected, grinning. “I’m now the favourite son.”

“Rightly so,” Lily smiled back. “So, what brings you here, then? On the second worst retail day of the year.”

His face turned to one of agony. “Dad. He wanted to exchange the home device Mum got him for some other brand. Didn’t tell her she’d got the wrong one though, so he dragged me along so he could pretend we’ve gone to do some male bonding thing.”

“Oh,” Lily tried not to feel disappointed that he hadn’t come to see her. “Well, the tech lab is over that way.”

James didn’t even bother to look where she indicated. “Yeah, Dad’s over there now. Probably having the time of his life.”

“So, what are you doing?” she hoped he wouldn’t notice she’d taken a step closer to him.

Apparently, she wasn’t very subtle, because James smirked as she moved, and took a step himself. “I forgot something the other day.”

“What was that?” she asked, her voice sounding husky even to her own ears as James brushed her hair back behind her ear again.

“Your number. I left without it.”

“I know. I was disappointed.”

“Me too.”

“I wanted to ask how your Christmas went,” Lily slid her hands up James’ chest until they looped behind his neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

“Okay,” he said as he pulled her by the waist. “Lonely. Yours?”

“Same,” Lily pushed onto her toes and felt James’ arm hold her more securely so she wouldn’t fall.

“So, can I have your number?” James hovered just above her lips, disregarding the crowds of people that surged around them.

“Definitely,” Lily closed the gap between them. Or James did. She wasn’t exactly sure. But she knew as their lips met and sealed together, the rest of the holidays weren’t going to be so lonely anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, Happy Holiday season.   
> Make to check out all the gift in this collection for some delightful holiday reading.   
> And let me know what you think!  
> Love, Freckles xxx


End file.
